Fear The Living/Issue 26
This is Issue 26 of Fear The Living, titled That's What You Fucking Want. This is the fifth issue of Arc #4. Issue 26 “YOU HAVE GOT TWO MINUTES TO DECIDE MYERS” Dwight yells. “We have to save her Daniel” I say. “No, we can’t have Dwight have his way, we have can’t let him decide” Daniel says. “That’s my girlfriend man, we can’t let her die come on” I say. “Ken under fucking stand me, Dwight won’t stop from shooting her just cause you came, he would probably shoot you both” Daniel says. “What if that was Martha or Sam out there, you would jump at the first chance to save them” I say, raising my voice. “Don’t you fucking bring them in into this you little shit” Daniel says, he starts tearing up. “I’ll Bring whoever I want if it means the lives of people I love” I say. “Ken, we can’t let Dwight have his way” Daniel says. “You know what Daniel, Fuck you, you aren’t the only one who’s lost people” I say and start running to where the group is. I keep running until I feel something grab my leg and it pulls me down, I look back and see a biter grabbing me trying to bite me. I try pulling myself out of its grip but it’s hard to with one hand. I start to kick it but can’t reach its head. “Let the fuck go asshole” I say and keep kicking its arm. “ONE MINUTE KEN, DECIDE, CAUSE PRETTY HERE DOESN’T WANT HER BRAINS BLOWN OUT, DO YOU LITTLE LADY” Dwight says. “No I don’t” I hear Allison say. I turn around and keep kicking the biter but it doesn’t let go. I look around and grab a nearby stick, I get closer to the biter and stab it in the head. I get up and keep running to the group. But it just hit me, what if Daniel is right, what if Dwight doesn’t stop on shooting Allison, what if he pulls the trigger, what if I can’t save the group. No I can’t think like that, I can save the group. I reach were the group is and put my hands up. “Don’t shoot her please” I say. “Fine, you completed your end, but I never said I couldn’t kill someone else” Dwight says and puts the gun to Jayci’s head. “A mother figure, without one, we really don’t have direction do we, we always need one, imagine life without one, oh yeah just like this” Dwight says, I look at Jayci and see her crying, I look up and see Dwight with a crazy look on his face, that’s it, I’ve had enough of this crazy motherfucker. He sees me angry and pulls the trigger, I see Jayci slump to the ground and become lifeless. I look up pissed as hell, she was, she was like a new mother, and now she’s dead, Dwight will fucking get it. I charge at him and tackle him, his guards start pointing their guns at me but Dwight pushes me off of him and says “He’s mine, just keep your eyes on the Prisoners”. I punch Dwight in the face and kick him down “FUCKING ASSHOLE” I stomp on him “KILLING ALL OF MY FRIENDS THAT’S WHAT YOU LIKE” I kick him again “EVERYONE I LOVE, ALL OF MY FRIENDS” I kick his face “ALL OF THEM, THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT WELL THEN, WHY DON’T YOU FEEL DEATH” I say and put my foot on his throat. I keep putting pressure on his throat, then I feel something slice through my side. I fall down and start coughing blood. It hurts like hell. I put pressure on it but blood just keeps coming out, I look down and see a hole in my side and blood spurting out of it. Dwight gets on top of me and says “I don’t want you to feel death just yet” and he hits me with the butt of a rifle. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues